


Suezin mies

by Mikitius



Series: Suezin mies [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Angst, Au missä Koskela ei kuole rintamalla, Hurt, M/M, Oneshot, Suezin kriisi 1956, kipua, preesensficci, rauhanturvaaja-AU
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikitius/pseuds/Mikitius
Summary: Koskela on enää vain varjo entisestään. Luutnantin kauluslaatat ovat samat, kuin asepuvussa rintamalla. Takki on uusi. Mies takin sisällä on se sama vanha Ville vaitelias, vaiteliaampi vain. Koskela on tyhjä, se loistaa hänen silmistään utuisena ilmeenä. Vuosikausiin hän ei ole tuntenut muuta kuin epämääräistä kipua ja tuskaa, joka kaivertaa aina jossain hänen sydämensä jätteiden seassa. Se kipu on pieni kipinä, joka on pakottanut jo monta vuotta häntä rämpimään eteenpäin ja eteenpäin, vaikkei hän oikeastaan enää haluaisi. Sotavuodet ovat jättäneet häneen jälkensä.





	Suezin mies

**Author's Note:**

> || Lisäsin tämän puhelimella tänne, jonka vuoksi en saanut liitettyä tägejä paikalleen. Edit: Tagit lisätty. 
> 
> Ficin ideana on se, että Koskela selvisi jatkosodasta, vaikkei olisi halunnut. Koskela ikävöi Hietasta ja haluaa kiihkeästi Hietasen tykö, jonka vuoksi päättää lähteä mukaan Suezin kanavalle ensimmäiseen YK:n rauhanturvatehtävään kuollakseen taistelukentällä. 
> 
> TW: itsetuhoisuus, masentuneisuus, kuolemanhalu. 
> 
>  
> 
> Mainitsen vielä sen, että tää on eka ficci jonka oon kirjottanu preesensissä ja no, tekstin laatu lopahtaa jyrkästi loppua kohden. Lisäksi: en tiedä paskaakaan Suezin kriisistä enkä jaksanut panostaa kunnolla taustatutkimuksiin, antakaa anteeksi :-; ||

Koskela nojaa rystyset valkeina toimistonsa ikkunan alakarmia vasten. Käsiä kolottaa. Niitä on kolottanut jo vuosia, ne ovat sellaisia sotaperuja jotka eivät enää lähde pois.  
Vaiteliaana hän seurailee ulkona liikkuvien, tämän syksyisten alokkaiden, kulkua. Pojilla on vielä päässään turkislakin sijasta kesäinen lippalakki, eikä Koskela välitä siitä. Siihen hänellä ei ole mitään sanomista, vaikka jollain nuoremmalla upseerilla saattaisi ollakin. Hän pistää vain merkille raskaan sumun metsänrajassa. Ilta sinertää jo. Lunta saattaisi sataa hetkenä minä hyvänsä, vaikka onkin vasta syyskuun loppu.  
Hetken aikaa mies katselee sumuun, väreilevään usvaan, kuvittelee näkevänsä ylimääräistä liikettä, mutta tyytyy todellisuuteen. Siellä mitään ole.  
Hän antaa huokauksen karata huuliltaan ja istahtaa työpöytänsä ääreen. Käsi hapuilee epämääräisesti lyijykynänpätkää vanhan ja romuluisen muistilehtiön luota pyöritelläkseen sitä toimettomana sormien ympärillä. Koskelan tekee mieli savuketta, mutta ne ovat päässeet loppumaan.

Hetki hetkeltä hiljaisuus vierii eteenpäin. Kello käy kahdeksaa ja komppaniassa tehdään iltatarkastus. Siihen Koskela ei ota osaa, istuu vain ja kuuntelee huoneen narahtelua keskittyneenä.  
Silläkään ei ole mitään väliä.

Koskela on enää vain varjo entisestään. Luutnantin kauluslaatat ovat samat, kuin asepuvussa rintamalla. Takki on uusi. Mies takin sisällä on se sama vanha Ville vaitelias, vaiteliaampi vain. Koskela on tyhjä, se loistaa hänen silmistään utuisena ilmeenä. Vuosikausiin hän ei ole tuntenut muuta kuin epämääräistä kipua ja tuskaa, joka kaivertaa aina jossain hänen sydämensä jätteiden seassa. Se kipu on pieni kipinä, joka on pakottanut jo monta vuotta häntä rämpimään eteenpäin ja eteenpäin, vaikkei hän oikeastaan enää haluaisi. Sotavuodet ovat jättäneet häneen jälkensä. Sadanseitsemänkymmenenviiden sentin pituisen, hieman kumaraksi taipuneen kehon kätköistä löytyy kymmenkunta - ellei useampaakin - pientä arpea. Ruumiilliset arvet ovat pienempiä kuin ne, mitkä sota jätti Koskelan mieleen. Vuosiin hän ei ole ollut se työteliäs torpparin poika, sen hän hautasi jo sinä syksynä, kun maailma paloi. Sen torpparin pojan tilalle oli astunut mies. Vakava, mietteliäs mies, jonka oli vaikea enää edes harkita kuokan tai lapion varteen tarttumista. Sen ensimmäisen talven jälkeen pieni pala mielestä oli jaksanut elätellä toivoa siitä, että palo tyrehtyisi - mutta niin ei tapahtunut. Ja se riisti häneltä lopulta kaiken.

Koskela nousee ja siirtyy keskemmäs huonetta.  
Kun Koskela katsoo itseään peilistä, näkee hän vanhan miehen kasvot. Hän on keski-ikäinen, täyttänyt kesällä 43 vuotta. Rasitus paistaa kasvoilta, on paistanut yhtämittaisesti kaksitoista vuotta. Posket ovat hieman lommolla, iho hieman riippuun leuan alta. Silmäpussit ovat valtavat. Mies, jonka haaleita, tyhjäkatseisia silmiä hän tuijottaa, on myös laihtunut. Ehkä sen vuoksi myös hänen otsaansa ja silmäkulmiinsa on ilmestynyt huoliryppyjä.  
Suupielet tuntuvat raskailta. Jokin tuntuu vetävän niitä alaspäin. Hän ei edes tiedä, milloin on hymyillyt viimeksi. Siitäkin on jo aikaa. Aito hymykin on ollut kateissa yli kymmenen vuotta. Sen hän on viimeksi vilauttanut kersantilleen viimeisenä sotakesänä.  
Ennen kuin kersantti oli haavoittunut. Pitkään Koskelan ei tarvitse muistella kersantin nimeä. Se on aina kielen päällä, sen hän meinaa aina lipsauttaa vahingossa alikersanteille puhuessaan. Kersantti Hietasen ollessa vielä alikersantti ja kouluttajantehtävissä parakeilla Joensuulaisen paloaukean äärellä, oli Koskela kutsunut tuota alikersantti Hietaseksi päivittäin. Monta kertaa joka päivä. Siitä oli siis muodostunut vakio jo silloin. Sodan syttyessä ei ollut kuitenkaan vaikeaa jättää titteli pois ja kutsua miestä Hietaseksi. Hietanen oli muuttunut sen kesän aikana Urhoksi, vaikkakin sitä nimeä hän käytti vain silloin kun he keskustelivat kaksistaan kauempana muista.  
Nykyisin kersantti Hietanen on hänelle pelkkä Urho. Väijytykseen ajanut, Hietasta kuljettanut ambulanssi oli ollut Urhon viimeinen leposija. Koskela muistaa yhä, miltä Urhon ruumis näytti. Se oli ollut palanut, nokinen, ja veren sotkema. Ruumis ei ollut ollut enää kaunis, ei lämmin eikä eloisa. Se oli ollut täysin vieras, mutta siitä huolimatta rakas. Koskela oli riuhtaissut silmäkuoppia suojanneen sideharson mukaansa. Se lojuu hänen huoneistonsa seinällä kipeänä muistona. Mutta sitä ei voi heittää poiskaan.  
Koskelalla on jäljellä enää vain muistonsa Urhosta, sekä yksi erään sodan lopussa alikersantiksi ylennetyn Määtän nappaama valokuva. Valokuvassa Urho nauraa, on kietonut kätensä toverillisesti Koskelan ympärille ja pojan silmät loistavat selvästi salattua intoa kuvan huonosta kontrastista huolimatta. Koskela rakastaa sitä kuvaa ja haalii Urhon muistoa aina, kun aikaa liikenee.  
Silti hänestä tuntuu väärältä niinä harmaina hetkinä - Urho on poissa. Urho ei enää naura, ei puhu outoa murrettaan, ei auta eikä lohduta. Urho on enää vain yksinäinen, tyhjä sankarihauta Turun kirkon sankarihautausmaalla. Ruumis makaa jossain suossa rajan tuolla puolen.

Koskela oikaisee kaulustaan pyöreän seinäpeilin edessä. Silmäkulma on kostea ja kyyneleet pyrkivät esiin. Koskela kuitenkin osaa hillitä tunteensa niin hyvin, ettei itke. Hän pyyhkäisee vielä otsaansakin, kurottaa suikkansa pöydän kulmalta ja asettelee sen huolimattomasti päähänsä. Hän poistuu huoneesta sammutettuaan valot. Ovi naksahtaa lukkoon. On aika lähteä kotiin.

***

Asunto on pimeä, eikä Koskela sytytä valoja eteiseen. Kaksio on pieni, juuri sopiva Koskelan omiin tarpeisiin. Yksin hän asuu, eikä ketään asuinkumppania ole tiedossa. Hän potkaisee saappaat eteisnurkkaan, naulakon alle ja jatkaa peremmälle asuntoon liu'uttaen kättään sileällä seinällä. Seinän sileydessä on muutamia epätäydellisiä rosoja, jotka osuvat sormenpäihin. Koskela jatkaa matkaansa keittiöön ja vilkaisee verhottomasta ikkunasta kadulle. Katuvalo valaisee hieman keittiötä. Pöydällä lepää sota-aikainen puukko, sen Rokan Anteron tekemä puhdetyö. Koskela oli sen ostanut asemasotavaiheen aikana tarpeeseensa. Se on terässä, mutta Koskela käyttää sitä muuhun, kuin ruuanlaittoon. Koskelat sormet sipaisevat terää kaipaavasti. Puukolla hän nykyään vuolee puita hellaansa, ja joskus puolivahingossa kokeilee sen terävyyttä liian lujaa sormiinsa. Ei hän itselleen tee tarkoituksella mitään, vaikka haluaisikin iskeä puukon vatsaansa ja repiä sisuskalunsa ulos. Ei hän koe omaa elämäänsä oikeutetuksi. Joka ilta hän ajattelee samaa asiaa, sitä, kuinka kaikki meni väärin. Urhon olisi kuulunut saada elää, vaikka sokeana jos ei muutoin, vaikkakin mieluiten vahingoittumattomana. Koskela olisi tehnyt mitä tahansa, kunhan Urho vain olisi selvinnyt. Monen muunkin pojan kohtalo tuntui karmaisevalta - ja he kaikki olivat olleet vasta poikasia. Koskela oli jo silloin vanha mies, hänen olisi kuulunut jäädä sinne, ei nuorten, hyväkuntoisten miesten.  
Koskela jättää puukon pöydälle ja juo vettä. Se virkistää ja aukaisee hetkeksi nielun, kun pala juuttui kurkkuun itkua estääkseen.

Pienikin ajatus Urhosta sattuu ja repii Koskelan rintaa yhä pahemmin ruhjeille. Hän ei ole vieläkään päässyt yli siitä kaikesta.  
Koskela ei voi kyyneleilleen enää mitään. Hän nojaa keittiön tasoon niska kenossa ja miehen väristessä kuin horkassa ne tunkevat esiin. Kyyneleet hakkaavat tietään auki, ne valahtavat poskille. Ne raapivat karheaa ihoa ja laskeutuvat leuan sängelle tuskallisen hitaasti. Koskelan haluaa huutaa. Sydäntä puristaa ja jokaiseen lihakseen sattuu. Ääntä ei kuitenkaan lähde. Koskaan itkiessään Koskela ei ole huutanut. Sylilapsenakin Koskelan itku oli ollut väkinäistä. Jokin patosi Koskelaa jo silloin, ja nyt se äänen sisään sulkeva muuri on niin vahva, että Koskelaa tukehduttaa.

Koskela odottaa kaikessa rauhassa kohtauksen menevän ohi, ja kun se lopulta laantuu, hän siirtyy hitaasti makuuhuoneeseensa. Mies istuuntuu sänkynsä laidalle ja nojaa polviinsa kyynerpäillään.

Kasvot hautautuvat käsiin. Koskela huoahtaa ja nielaisee rajusti.  
Makuuhuoneen seinässä on naula, jossa roikkuu musta, hiiltynyt kangasriepu. Rievussa on jäljellä yksi valkoinen kohta, mikä on sotkeutunut vereen. Sänky on kapea ja kova, ja sen vieressä on pieni lipasto. Lipaston päällä on herätyskello sekä kehystetty valokuva.  
Koskela ei täysin käsitä itseään. Hän oli päättänyt jo ennen jatkosotaa, ettei sodan jälkeen jatka uraansa armeijassa. Muuta hän ei kuitenkaan ollut parannuttuaan keksinyt, ja vuosia päämäärättömästi haahuiltuaan hän oli päätynyt takaisin armeijan leipiin vuonna -49. Siitä on nyt seitsemän vuotta. Seitsemän vuoden ajan hän on kouluttanut kaupunkivaruskunnan alokkaita reserviluutnantin ottein. Elämässä ei ole muuta kuin työ ja suru, pohjaton tuska. Kotonakaan Koskela ei enää käy. Äiti on vanhentunut, isä kuollut. Juhani-veli pitää taloa ja on perheenisä siitä huolimatta, että on roimasti Vilhoa nuorempi.  
Yksi toive Koskelalla on vielä ja se on pikainen kuolema. Turhaan hän ei halua kuolla, hän tarvitsee hyvän syyn.

Ja se syy tulee hieman odottamattomasti vastaan seuraavana päivänä.

Koskelalla on vapaapäivä. On kirkas, vaikkakin sateinen sunnuntai. Harmaat pilvet varjostavat kaupunkia ja vain odottavat oikeaa hetkeä laskea raskas kantamuksensa ihmisten niskaan.  
Nuori nainen vanhoissa paperikengissä kiirehtii kahden lapsen kanssa Koskelan ohitse. Koskela on painautunut kumaraan, kuin valmistautuakseen taivaan repeämiseen. Sotilaspuvun päällä on harmaa mantteli, joka painaa harteita ikävästi. Kuitenkin hänen katseensa seuraa nuorta äitiä ja lapsia. Nuo kiitävät sanomalehtipojan ohitse. Jokin niissä paperikasoissa, joita poika heiluttelee ilmassa saa Koskelan terästämään ryhtiään. Hän lähtee poikaa kohden ja ennättää kuulla, kuinka tuo mainitsee jollekulle herrasmiehelle:  
"Egyptin hallitsija on ilmoittanut, että ottaa Suetsin kanavan haltuunsa. Neuvostoliitto ja amerikka painostaa molemmat tilannetta."  
"Annas tänne."  
Koskela nyhjäisee lehden pojan käsistä, joka hieman tyrmistyy, mutta tyyntyy taas, kun hän tiputtaan tuolle tuplahinnan lehdestä.

Hän huomaa uutisen, jossa mainitaan jonkun ulkomaalaisen tahon aikeista perustaa YK-poliisijoukot, joita käytettäisiin rauhan edistämisessä kriisialueilla.  
Siitä Koskela saa idean ja lähtee ripeästi asuntoaan päin.

***

Joulukuun 10. päivä viisi yhdysvaltalaista sotilaskuljetuskonetta jättää Helsinki-Vantaan lentokentän ja lähtee kohti Italian Napolia.  
Kyydissä on monenkirjavia miehiä - nuoria, vähintään 21-vuotiaita, sekä vanhempia reserviläisiä. Koskela istuu ikkunapaikalla, vieressään hänellä on tummaverikkö Suomen armeijan korpraali. Mies on sodan kokenut, aivan kuten hänkin, mutta tuo mies pääsi sodan loppuun ehjänä. Korpraali juttelee hänelle iloisesti, puhuu karjalaisittain murtaen. Vaikka sota oli vienyt korpraalin kodin, oli elämänilo yhä tallella.  
Koskela kuuntelee puhetta siksi, että hänellä on korvat, eikä kohteliaisuuttaan. Hän on väsynyt ja haluaa olla jo perillä.

Unenomaisessa tilassa hän kuuntelee kahden vaalean pohjanmaalaisen pojan keskustelua. Nuo puhuvat jotain "talvisodan hengestä". Koskelan mielestä se asenne ei kuulu tänne, ei tähän koneeseen, eikä varsinkaan sinne, minne oltiin menossa. Hän ei kuitenkaan sano mitään, vaan torkahtaa lopulta. Ei hän jaksa välittää muiden jutuista.

Torkkuessaan Koskela yrittää kehitellä parhaita tapoja kuolla niin, että se hyödyttäisi tilannetta. Kaikki tavat ovat kuitenkin itsekkään tuntuisia ja se häiritsee. Levottomiin ajatuksiin eksyy myös Urho vähän ajan päästä. Unikuva-Urho tuntuu puhuvan, mutta Koskela ei kuule sen ääntä. Ei vaikka haluaisikin. Urho myös hymyilee, jotenkin kutsuvasti. Koskela haluaisi lähteä sen luokse, mutta joku estää häntä vajoamasta pimeyteen.

Hän nostaa päätään vain huomatakseen korpraalin hymyilevän.  
"Ootkos sie ollu sotimassa?"  
Hetken ajan Koskela vain tuijottaa miestä ymmärtämättä, mitä kysytään. Sitten hän pyöräyttää päätään edestakaisin ja toteaa:  
"Olenhan minä."  
"Sie oot luutnant."  
"Niin olen."  
"Joukkueenjohtajan hyö tekivät siusta?"  
Koskela nyökkäsi turhautuneena ja sulki silmänsä. Korpraali jatkoi puhumistaan, eikä Urho palannut Koskelan unimaailmaan.

***

14\. päivä saavutaan Port Saidiin, missä on kai otettu yhteen egyptiläisen vastarintaliikkeen sekä brittiläis-ranskalaisten joukkojen kesken. Taistelu on kuitenkin rauhoittunut, ainakin hetkeksi, ja suomalaiskomppania pääsee rauhassa tutustumaan tilanteeseen.  
Koskela on komennettu yhden suomalaisjoukkueen johtajaksi. Miehet tottelevat häntä mukisematta ja se tuo mieleen hänen sodanaikaisen joukkueensa. Osassa miehistä on samaa näköäkin - yksi on jopa selkeästi sen pohjois-karjalaisen Rahikaisen kaltainen naistenmies ja jututtaa heti ensimmäiseksi siviiliasukkaita, joista suurin osa on naisia. Kielimuurikaan ei ole este, alikersantti Mäki on näppärä suustaan.  
Koskela näkee paljon vieraita piirteitä ihmisissä, muttei ole moksiskaan. Vaihtelu virkistää, ja uusi kulttuuri kiehtoo hieman. Mutta Koskelalla ei ole aikaa kiinnittää siihen huomiota. Rauhallisesti hän heilauttaa kättään miehilleen ja he lähtevät siviileiden keskuudesta paikkaan, minne YK-poliisijoukkoja kootaan.

Brittiläiset ja ranskalaiset joukot vedetään pois alueelta ja YK-joukot jätetään kriisialueelle. Suomalaisia siirretään Sharm el-Sheikhiin. Siellä siviileitä ei ole, ja he pääsevät tekemään yhteistyötä kanadalaisten radiomiesten kanssa. Yksi kanadalaisista tuo Koskelan mieleen Urhon. Mies on yhtä rehellinen ja sydämellinen, ja nauraa samanlaisella, hurmaavalla tavalla. Hieman Koskela menee siitä sekaisin ja panikoi, mutta rauhoittuu pikaisesti. Syytä huoleen ei ole, ja Koskela pääsee syventymään hetkeksi keskusteluun herra Jonesin kanssa. Jones kertoo olevansa alun perin kotoisin Yhdysvalloista, vanhemmilla on sukujuuria muunmuassa Irlannissa. Jones on osallistunut myös toiseen maailmansotaan paikassa, josta Koskela ei ole koskaan kuullut ja on ehkä kymmenen vuotta Koskelaa nuorempi.  
Koskela viihtyy Jonesin seurassa muutamia päiviä.

Tilanne tuntuu välillä tulenaralta, ja joskus jotain tapahtuukin.  
Muutamia lentopommituksia lukuun ottamatta on kuitenkin rauhallista.  
Eräänä sunnuntaina aurinko on kiivennyt korkealle helottamaan. Suomessa on talvi parhaimmillaan. Koskela muistaa sen istuessaan ulkona parakin varjossa.  
Jostain kaukaa kuuluu lentokoneen jyrinää, ja hetken taivaalle tiirailtuaan Koskela näkee muutamien pommikoneiden laivueen.  
Hän hälyttää pojat vanhasta tottumuksesta.  
Pommit tiputetaan majoitusalueelle ja muutamia pihalla liikkuvia miehiä haavoittuu. Ammusten vielä räjähdellessä ja lennättäessä hiekkaa ilmaan, yrittää Jones poistua parakista auttamaan haavoittuneita. Koskela estää. Hän on itse ulkona, oven vieressä, ja pakottaa Jonesin pysymään sisällä.

Eräs nuori suomalainen huutaa tuskissaan. Koskela ei voi jättää sitä huomiotta. Tilanne on omalla tavallaan samanlainen, kuin ne sadat tilanteet aikaisemminkin. Koskela näkee silmiensä edessä pommien myllertämän kangasmetsän ja pojan, joka on todellista ikäänsä nuorempi.  
Hän juoksee kyyryssä haavoittuneen luokse ja painaa tuon hiekkaa vasten.  
"Ei hätää!" Hän huutaa ja etsii taskustaan sideharson. Pojan vasen jalka on silkkaa veristä luu- ja lihasmassaa, eikä sitominen sitä pelasta. Hän kykenee kuitenkin kietomaan kiristyssiteen ylös reiteen. Noustessaan pystympään jotain tapahtuu.

Ammus räjähtää jossain aivan hänen takanaan. Ilmanpaine puskee hänet nurin ja samalla Koskela tuntee piston selässään. Kipua hän ei kuitenkaan tunne. Sirpaleet oikein satavat häneen, pureutuvat takin lävitse iholle ja repivät kehon auki.

Koskelan maailma sumenee ja hän näkee enää vain sen, kuinka Jones ryntää ulos parakista.

Koskela herää. Joka ikinen paikka tuntuu puutuneelta. Hän näkee ympärillään hetken ajan vain pimeyttä, huumaavaa hämärää, kunnes tuttu hahmo ilmestyy hänen silmiensä eteen.  
Urho hymyilee hänelle lempeästi ja auttaa maasta seisomaan. Koskela kurtistaa kulmiaan huomatessaan, ettei haavoihin koske yhtään. Hän uskoo kivun kuitenkin iskevän pian.  
Hetken hän seisoo Urhoa katsellen. Kivunaalto viipyy ja viipyy. Sitä ei tule.  
Mitenkäs Urho edes on nyt siinä? Urhohan on kuollut.  
Urho silittää hänen kättään hitaasti.  
"Onks sul parempi ol?"  
"On."  
Koskela tajuaa saavuttaneensa tavoitteensa ja Urho sulkee hänet tuttuun, lämpimään halaukseen. Jokin pakenee Koskelan sisältä ja hän tuntee vapautuneensa jostain raskaasta painosta.  
Kipu lakkaa.  
Vihdoin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos!


End file.
